


Tender is the night

by ImNotAnOwl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, I love them and needed more of them, Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, i tried to make it soft okay, not gonna lie I broke my own heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAnOwl/pseuds/ImNotAnOwl
Summary: Geralt is woken up by the soft touch of his favourite sorceress.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Tender is the night

**Author's Note:**

> This fits wherever and nowhere in the timeline of the books/ TV show, because well... you know, Geralt and yen travelling together. One probably pissing off the other without meaning to. Them making love. What else is new?  
> Also this fandom needs more Yen/Geralt work. Ok... *I* need more of them. So here you go. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> x

The scent of lilac and gooseberries invaded his senses. His eyes shot open. The fire had died down but he didn’t need to adapt his sight to the dark to recognise her. He could feel her anyway. Sense the rapid beating of her heart. Feel the heat radiating from her. The softness of her dark hair caressing his skin as she leaned to kiss him. Her warm lips brushing delicately against his. He responded to the kiss, parting his lips and welcoming her tongue. They kissed for a while, basking in the taste of the other.

She broke the kiss, hummed in content before landing a soft kiss at the corner of his lips, then his cheek, then his chin, slowly descending toward his neck, her lips lighting up his skin with her warmth.

“Yen, what- what are you doing here? I thought you had left” he breathed out. 

“I came back Geralt. I’m here now,” she answered between kisses.

“I don’t understand.”

“Shh. Let go Geralt,” she whispered.

He obeyed silently. He felt her hair tickling his neck. The sent of her filling him as he breathed. Her mouth was latched to his skin, almost never breaking contact, going further and further down. She was now alternating between open mouth kisses and lap of tongue. She had never been that tender with him. He felt himself melting under her ministration. He brought his hands to her frame. She was naked against him he realised. He glided a hand against her ribs, while his other went to her soft strands of hair.

One of her hand went to his shirt. She tugged at the lace and opened it completely before slowly caressing his chest. Drawing pattern on his skin, tracing the soft lines of his scars before riveting to trace the line of his pec or an ab.

Her roaming hand then went further south. The caresses of her hand lighting his skin afire. Hot flames coursing through his veins, igniting every cell of flesh touched by her. It was intoxicating. He was acutely aware of every parcel of her body in contact with hers. A shiver ran through him as she glided her hand under his breeches, stroking him lightly before withdrawing. A groan escaped his lips. 

She straightened back up. His hands fell to the ground and he grunted at the loss of contact with her. She chuckled softly then went to untie his trousers, tugging at them. He raised his hips to help her get rid of it.

“Yen, I…”

“Shh,” she said and her lips crushed against his. Her thighs were now around him, gripping his hips. The heat of her core against his. Lashes of flames were coiling in his guts as she guided him inside of her.

He raised his head, moaning in her chest. Soft kisses were planted atop his head. Cascade of dark curls surrounding him, cushioning him to the world, leaving him in a cloud of lilac and gooseberries. 

The rounded flesh of her breast brushing against his parted mouth. Hardened bud pressed between warm lips. His breath causing goosebumps on her flesh.

She was moaning his name. He was sighing her, reverently. An ongoing prayer. He was hers. He would always be. Hers. Hers. Body and soul.

Oh by the gods she was everywhere, enveloping him, taking over his every senses. Lilac and gooseberries overriding his brain. Pleasure flooding his mind. He closed his eyes.

A hand tangled in his hair, squeezing harder at the white lock as a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Her lips bucked. Her core gripping at him. Wet heat enveloping him, pushing him ever closer and calling at him, ordering him to let go. His shallow breaths turned into grunts.

One last roll of her hips.

A gasp.

His name echoed around him as she tensed, tugging him to his release.

Her body went slack and tears rolled out of his eyes. He came buried in the heat of her.

He lied back his head against the ground, his body was soft and pliant. He hummed, both in pleasure and adoration.

The warmth was fading away. The weight of her decreasing. He breathed heavily, trying to draw in more air. Something was wrong, he could sense it. The scent of gooseberries still floating around him. He felt cold now. Something was amiss.

He woke up in a gasp. Soil and crushed leaves imprisoned in clenched hands. He adjusted his eyes to the light of the breaking dawn. He was alone. Utterly alone, lying on the cold ground of the forest. He relaxed his hands and suddenly took notice of the pool of heat he could feel against his groin. He brought one hand to it.

“Fuck,” he muttered at the sensation of wet clothes. He had came in his sleep. He grunted, both annoyed and ashamed. He rose to his feet and picked up again the scent of gooseberries. His heart fluttered for a moment as he followed the trail, using his witcher senses to go back to its origins.

He walked for a few meters before his heart sank to his feet.

Before him stood a few bushes of wild gooseberries. Just a few good meters from where he had laid camp. The wind had been blowing their perfume in his direction.

He sighed heavily and picked up a few ripe fruits. One berry splattered between his fingers, tainting them red. He brought his fingers to his lips and lapped at the juice before pushing a few berries in his mouth.

The fruits exploded on his tongue. Juice running down his throat, drowning him with her taste. He swallowed hard, a silent tear running on his cheek.

It was his doing after all, he thought, he had pushed her away and she will not come back this time.

His heart was heavy on his chest. He threw away the rest of the berries and turned his back to the bushes. He strode to the nearby stream of fresh water. It was high time to wash the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some soft love making between them. Forgive me Geralt for making you suffer, you actually derserves happiness but oh well, here we are.  
> I had to search on wiki if either Lilac or gooseberries could be found in the forest. This is commitment guys! (for real I'm not even sure for gooseberries bushes in the middle of forest, but for the sake of it... let's say it's a thing)
> 
> Hope you liked it. Leave kudos and comments, I'll love you forever!


End file.
